


니 것이 아닌 나를 허락하지 말어

by kaixxi



Series: Sing Me To Sleep [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Multi, live dangerously lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8661022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaixxi/pseuds/kaixxi
Summary: Sometimes, you think, the world cannot compare to Kim Jongin.Just because.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back. And I'm in my second year of college. lol 
> 
> *title taken from exo's one and only, unbetaed, rushed, too much italics, spur of the moment writing.
> 
> ** i am a sucker for nerdy jongin help i love him
> 
> *** similar style with you are (my one and only)

Kim Jongin is, in a way, your _best friend_.

 

You’ve been glued to the hip ever since you were young. Jongin has been by your side the first time you fell off the monkey bars and hurt your leg. You were there the first time Jongin sprained his ankle and wasn’t able to dance for a month. Jongin was by your side watching romantic comedies with you when you had your first heart break, and you were there when he didn’t got into the dance school that he wanted.

 

But Kim Jongin is, also in a way, your _boyfriend._

 

You were each other’s dates during senior prom. He keeps on giving you gifts during Valentine’s Day with a card attached that says _“since I don’t have anyone, you’ll be mine for now”,_ you spend every life occasions together, and sometimes, you sleep over in each other’s houses.

 

And he gives you this smile, with his mouth curved upwards it almost reaches his ears, and his eyes twinkling, so _radiant_ that even the brightest star in the sky cannot compare to. And you feel like it’s reserved only for _you._

 

Sometimes, he says _I love you_ \- during play fights where you also say _I love you too, dummy_ \- with so much conviction that you wanted to believe it.

 

And _sometimes_ , it breaks your heart to want what you know you cannot have.

 

It was sometime in December, a few days before New Year’s, that you convinced yourself to stop, stop pining for Kim Jongin because he’s your best friend and that’s _that._

 

But it was also on the same day, the day the first snow fell, that you lied to yourself because you really love Kim Jongin, and _no one_ can stop you.

 

Not even Kim Jongin himself, who was holding a bouquet of flowers with one knee on the ground, his hair in so much disarray because of the running and the soft wind blowing, and his glasses sliding down his nose that you have to put it back in its position.

 

He scrunched his face in the most _adorable_ way and you almost wanted pull him up and _kiss him silly._

 

After a few minutes of silence, he laughed, and you laughed too. Because his laugh reminds you of the sun in Spring, soft and warm. And Jongin is like that, soft and warm on the touch.

 

And there, he smiles again, the smile reserved only for you. 

 

Kim Jongin is, in a way, a _nuisance._

He sometimes leave with his keys forgotten on the dresser, and you have to travel 30 minutes just to give it to him. He sometimes leaves his coffee half full, running late for work. And sometimes, he leaves the bed very messy, coming out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his torso and a smug smile on his lips.

 

 _But it’s okay._

 

Kim Jongin is your husband anyway.


End file.
